(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cleaning and/or products applying tissue. More specifically, the invention in concerned with a tissue which is very easy to clean after use, contrary to the products which are found on the market or which are used in normal manner.
(b) Description of Prior Art
For various daily cleaning tasks and for applying products, all kinds of articles are used, among them old rags, papers of various nature, J Cloth or other products of the same type. Whenever the products are used, it has always been found that these articles do not give complete satisfaction, or are not resistant enough, which is mainly the case for paper base products. There is therefore a need to produce a new product which would be highly resistant and which fulfill well its functions.